


The World... My World... I Love You

by Cameron_Reese_Slytherin



Series: Isak Valtersen Loving <3 [7]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Isak, Explicit Language, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Possessive Behavior, Riding, Slash, Stalkerish Behavior, Toys, dildo, slight OOC behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 19:58:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10420311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin/pseuds/Cameron_Reese_Slytherin
Summary: Tired of hiding their relationship, Isak starts avoiding William who is more affected than it seems.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to come up with new ideas, im literally writing on the go lol. Any ideas which won't require more than one chapter?

Isak whimpered as William emptied his seed inside him; he clawed at the man’s back when he continued moving his cock along his oversensitized walls. 

“W-Will,” He choked out, tears gathering in his eyes. 

Said man stopped his ministrations with a deep sigh then pulled out of Isak and rolled onto his back. 

Isak bit his lip and turned towards him, placing his head on his chest. 

A couple seconds passed before he wrapped his arm around Isak who smiled and snuggled further into him. 

“We'll meet here on Saturday, I'll message you the time,” He said, breaking the silence.  
Isak stiffened at the reminder that their relationship was a secret and would probably remain one if it was purely up to William; he tightened his hold on William for a couple seconds before slowly pulling away and sitting up on the bed, wincing at the throb which went up his spine from his sore ass. 

Looking down at his boyfriend, Isak bit his lip at the blank look he sent him. 

“What?”

He swallowed inaudibly before answering. “It's been seven months since we got together, Will.”

Said man rolled his eyes then sat up, leaning back against the headboard. 

“This again?” He murmured, sighing in irritation. 

Isak’s face contorted in anger and he gave him a glare. “Yes, William. This again. Have you ever taken into account my feelings on the matter? I can't even show that I know you or even sit next to you!” By the end of that, he was breathing deeply, trying to stop the tears from falling at the uncaring attitude of William. 

William briefly closed his eyes before averting his gaze to Isak who looked to be on the verge of breaking down. A small twinge went through his body at the sight but he ignored it. 

“This is my last year at school, Isak. I don't want any sort of drama at all, whether it be relationship or other… None.”

“And what about me?!” He cried. “You don't think it's hard for me? We only spend a couple hours here before we have to leave incase someone comes here unexpectedly! You don't think I need comfort other than Sex? I'm not a robot, William… I have feelings just like you.”

Silence ensued for a few seconds, both of them staring each other down, Isak’s eyes filled with tears while William’s remained blank and uncaring. 

“Isak… You're blowing this out of proportion.”

Isak stared at him in disbelief. “Is that all you really have to say?...”

William frowned at him, irritation on his face before he replied, “What exactly do you want me to say Isak?”

Shaking his head, he got up off the bed, wincing at the dull throb at the base of his spine. 

“Where are you going?” He asked, one eyebrow raised. 

Ignoring the twinge of hurt which went through him at the uncaring way he looked at him, Isak just looked at him blankly and shook his head as he buckled his pants then put on his shirt. 

“You're obviously not as invested in this relationship like I am so I'm gonna save you the effort of finding new hiding places. I'll go find someone who isn't ashamed to fuck me.”

Isak turned his back on the man but just as he took the first step, he wasn't prepared for arms to wrap around him as William lurched off the bed; he struggled to free himself rather unsuccessfully as William easily overpowered him. 

Lips brushed against his ears just as William cock came to rest against his lower back. He shivered at the feeling and could not help the gasp which left his lips as William nibbled in his eyes. 

“You're not leaving me,” He started, voice husky. “You're MINE. No one but me is allowed to fuck you.”

Isak scoffed at that, his eyes widened seconds later as William’s hand came to rest on his stomach, applying pressure to the sensitive area causing Isak to flinch. 

“Y-You can't decide that for me, especially as you don't want anyone to know that we're together. As far as anyone is concerned, I'm single and looking for someone.”

William growled in his ear causing him to shudder at the deep baritone, his hole clenching wantonly when he remembered all the dirty deeds they committed just from William’s voice alone. 

Isak was a bit quiet when William didn't reply; he bit his lip as the man’s hand snaked around his neck until he turned Isak around to face him. Swallowing deeply at the look in William’s eyes, Isak gave a small gasp when the hand around his throat tightened briefly before moving to tangle in his hair. 

William frowned at him, his eyes flickering to Isak’s lips briefly before connecting with his eyes. “... I don't give a fuck,” He murmured softly, leaning down to connect the lips. 

Isak’s lack of response didn't deter him, all it did was cause him to chuckle against his lips then suck teasingly on Isak’s bottom lip until said boy slowly and hesitantly opened his mouth. 

Within seconds, William’s tongue snaked it's way inside his mouth and Isak’s eyes closed at the familiarity of the action and he had to moan when William easily took control of the kiss, swirling his tongue around his before sucking on it causing him to whimper at the feeling. 

William's hand trailed down to his ass and he grabbed a fistful of the fleshy mound in his hand and gave it a good squeeze. 

Isak’s eyes shot open and he gave a yelp at the feeling; his surprise didn't last long however as William’s sinful tongue distracted him. 

It didn't take long after that for William’s other hand to cup Isak’s other ass cheeks before lifting the boy up off the floor causing him to gave a yelp of surprise and disconnecting their lips, wrapping his legs around William’s hips. 

Chuckling reverberated from William’s chest and Isak looked at him, wondering what he was gonna do next. 

William looked at him with a quirk of his eyebrows when he flinched as a finger circled his hole teasingly. 

Isak bit his lip as the lone finger was pushed into his already stretched heat and couldn't contain the gasp which left his lips; he gave a low whimper as William began dragging his finger against his sensitive walls. 

“You like that?”

He shivered at the intense look in William’s eyes before turning away from him. 

Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes to steel his resolve before breathing out and turning his head around to look at William who was now frowning at him. 

“I-I can't do this anymore.”

He trembled slightly after saying those words but he couldn't help but feel relieved. It's been a while since he'd been entertaining the thought that he really wasn't happy with their relationship. 

As shy and private as Isak was, he would never ever feel comfortable hiding a relationship, much less one for that's been going on for seven months. At the start, he knew it would be a bit different than a normal relationship as William was one of the popular guys, but he didn't realise at the time just how different. 

Don't get him wrong, he hated his current predicament with a passion, but, it really wasn't that easy to just end everything as if it was meaningless. He could already tell that he was falling for William and the sad thing about it was that he really didn't think that the other felt the same way. 

Oh he knew that he wasn't some passing fancy, but in this case, it really wasn't enough to know that William wanted him. 

It really wasn't. 

He bit his lip when he felt William’s fingers tightening their grip on his naked thighs. 

“Isak,” He started, brows furrowed in anger and teeth clenched. 

Isak closed his eyes and refused to look at William. “I meant what I just said,” He whispered, tightening his arms briefly around William’s neck before loosening them and placing them over the ones digging into his thighs. 

“Let me go.”

Silence reigned as William’s grinded his teeth in anger before releasing Isak, who despite being surprised at the sudden move, managed to steady himself before he fell to the ground. 

Without saying a word, he quickly began dressing to avoid the silence perpetrating the room because he knew that William would build himself up into a rage and they would end up fighting and that was really the last thing Isak wanted to do. 

“So that's it?”

Isak stiffened momentarily before grabbing his backpack off the floor, placing his beanie on his head and quickly donned his scarf and gloves. “What exactly do you want me to do Isak?”

Said boy could hear the anger budding in William's voice and he breathed out a sigh before turning to look at him boyfriend… Ex? 

“You don't have to do anything, that won't be hard for you since you've never actually done something about this,” He murmured, gesturing towards both of them and the room. 

“Isak.”

He shook head at the other. “Don't… I-Ive had enough, just… Don't.”

With that said, he turned around and walked towards the door, his hand rested on the doorknob before turning his head to look at William who was staring at with a lost expression on his face. 

Steeling his resolve, he opened his mouth and he could swear that he heard his heart breaking. 

“Don't worry, I'll make sure that no one sees me and if they do, I'll just make something up… bye.”

Turning around, he opened the door and left the cabin, hi- William standing there practically paralysed by his words.

Sunday Night

Isak bit his lip to stop the oncoming tears from falling, he had turned off his phone but he doubted that there would be any calls or messages from William. 

It… It just hurts so much. Seven months… He had hoped that they would make it to at least a year to prove to his friends that he wasn't a passing fancy for William. 

He sniffled into his pillow and rubbed at his eyes as tears slid down the corner of his eyes. It wasn't as if he didn't know that the hiding, denial and whatever would become too much to bear. 

Isak let out a shaky breath and looked down at his phone, trying to decide whether to turn it on before ridding himself of the idea and putting it on the bedside table. 

He closed his eyes and let out a sob as William's face showed up in his vision.

Love really does hurt but a broken heart can destroy a person - Cameron Reese Slytherin (haha! I don't know if someone actually said that but I just did so it's mine!) 

Isak trembled when he remembered that quote and he knew that he couldn't deny the fact that he already loved William but the heartbreaking thing is…

Did William even feel the same?

Monday morning

Isak looked into the mirror and stared at his puffy eyes and red splotchy cheeks.  
He looked like a fucking mess. 

Sight softly, he washed his face twice before leaving the bathroom. Eskild and Linn had already left and Noora was sleeping over by Eva so it was just him and for once he was happy to be alone. He really didn't feel up to trying to tolerate others. 

He made sure to double check that the door was actually locked before leaving. He really didn't give a fuck if he missed the Tram, he was feeling miserable so he didn't feel like pretending to care. 

The downside of going to school was avoiding William. The man had eyes everywhere and he knew that it'd be hard to hide from him but he was counting on William continuing to act as if they didn't know one another. 

As much as he hated to admit it, William was really good at pretending as if he didn't exist and that they didn't know one another. 

As hurt as he felt by that thought, he couldn't deny the fact that it was true. He could never hide his feelings for William that well but it was a good thing that nobody noticed by now. 

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and buried his mouth into his scarf. His eyes were fastened towards the ground and he signed and counted how much steps he needed to walk to take him to his doom. 

Okay… That really was not an exaggeration. 

Realising that it would take a bit longer to get to school, he pulled his phone out after pulling both hands out of his pockets and turned it on, biting his lip to try and ignore the stab at his heart when he thought of his phone not having any messages or calls. 

Isak closed his eyes briefly before fastening his eyed down to his phone after it buzzed in his hands. 

15 messages  
20 missed calls

Isak’s eyes widened and he quickly unlocked his phone only to bite his lips when none of those notifications belonged to William.

“Does he really not care?” He murmured softly, tears gathering at his eyes before he stubbornly wiped them away. If William really didn't give a fuck about him then he wasn't going to keep hurting himself because of it. 

Oh who was he kidding, he was strong, but not that strong. 

He stuffed his phone back into his pocket and focused on his trek to school. 

William could fuck off because he wasn't gonna keep hurting himself to keep him happy. 

He sighed as he came upon the familiar building only to see the guys waiting for him.  
“Glad to know you're not dead, man!” Magnus exclaimed, stalking forward a d enveloping him in a hug which seemed to last forever before he pulled away. 

Isak gave him a strained smile before looking at Mahdi who gave him a nod and a grin while Jonas continued observing him. 

He cleared his throat and avoided looking at Jonas. “Just had a lot on my mind, nothing to worry about.”

Magnus and Mahdi nodded in understanding and motioned towards the school where they all began walking towards. 

Jonas on the other hand came up beside him and began walking in sync with him. “You know you can't fool me, man. What's up?”

Isak sighed and looked at him before shrugging noncommittally. 

Jonas quirked an eyebrow at him then rolled his eyes. “Please don't tell me it's about William.”

“Okay… I won't.”

“What did that bastard do now?” He asked, gritting his teeth. 

Isak stiffened briefly and it showed in him faltering in his steps before he continued walking. “I… I sorta broke up with him,” He murmured softly, looking blankly at the steps as he climbed them to enter the school. 

Jonas remained quiet for a couple seconds before snorting. “Ain't that surprising.”

Isak ignored that and instead focused on getting to his classroom so that he could check over his homework. 

“Look man,” Jonas continued. “After school lets talk about this, you know that I'm a good listener.”

Isak thought about it then gave a him a slow nod and a small smile. 

“Yeah.”

Lunch

Isak groaned as he walked out of his History class and gave a loud yelp when he collided with someone.

“Wah! You okay there?”

Isak looked up into beautiful blue eyes and had to contain a gasp as the other gave him a cheeky smile. 

“Anybody home?” The guy joked waving a hand in front of his face. 

Isak startled then blushed hotly when the guy laughed at his reaction; he cleared his throat before answering so as to not embarrass himself further. 

“Oh… Um, yeah. I'm alright,” He muttered. 

“Well that's good to hear,” The guy replied instantly, pulling his hand away from Isak’s left shoulder to comb it through his hair.

“Yeah.”

Mystery guy gave him another smile and did this cute eyebrow thing before shouldering his bag on his back. “Well, it's nice to meet you, stranger. Maybe I'll see you around,” He replied, give him a two fingered salute before walking around Isak who was frozen to the spot for a few seconds before remembering where he was and continuing his trek towards the cafeteria, not noticing the dark, angry eyes watching him. 

… 

Isak’s thoughts was still focused on the handsome stranger before he abruptly got rid of the image in his mind. 

Now really wasn't the time to have a crush. 

“Yo, Isak!” Jonas called out, waving him over. 

Isak gave him a grin then briskly walked towards the table where Magnus and Mahdi were fighting over who got which condiments. 

“Hey guys,” He greeted, talking the seat where his back was faced towards the general cafeteria. 

Mahdi and Magnus gave him a hasty greeting before returning to their squabble and Jonas raised an eyebrow at him then gave him a slow grin and bumped their fists.  
“Anything interesting happen?”

Isak blushed then shook his head. “No… Not really.”

Jonas stared at him in blatant disapproval. “Dude, at least tell me something. It's like we barely talk anymore. What are you hiding?” He absentmindedly picked up a french fry and ate it, still looking at Isak. 

Isak sighed then looked at him with a conflicted expression on his face. 

“I… I-I don't know what to do anymore. I miss William but I'm sick and tired of hiding our relationship,” He murmured softly so that only Jonas would hear. 

Jonas gave him a look of speculation then snorted. “Dude, I told you he won't change his mind anytime soon, despite the fact that no one would blink one fucking eye if you guys came out.”

“Yeah,its 2017 man,” Mahdi but in before Magnus distracted him once more. 

Isak shrugged at that. “Doesn't matter anymore, we're done.”

“Seven months, man. You think you're fooling me? I won't push you but I think it's better to get everything out before you crash and burn.”

He nodded in understanding and swiped a nacho from Magnus’ plate. 

“Later… we'll talk after school,” He conceded. 

“Awesome,” Jonas replied with a smile before motioning towards the Cafeteria store. 

Rolling his eyes at him with a good-natured grin, Isak got up and walked towards said place only to bump into someone and almost send him sprawling towards the floor only to have arms wrap around his hips to steady him. 

He closed his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief before opening them to look at the still silent person, hoping that it was the guy from before. 

It wasn't. 

Isak frowned when he looked into the eyes of one of William's group member. 

Chris… Penetrator Chris. 

“Well… Frowning at the guy who saves you after you knocked into me? No manners these days,” He mocked before patting Isak hip and walked away. 

Isak bit his lip then breathed out deeply before he continued walking towards the store. 

Isak really hoped that he didn't bump into anyone else. 

Hours later

Isak breathed a sigh of relief that school was over and that he'd managed to avoid William so far. 

“Hey man,” Jonas greeted, pulling him into a one-armed hug. 

“Yo.”

“Hey Isak.”

“Ayy.”

Isak did the same to Mahdi and Magnus and all four them turned around, intending on going to the skate park after getting a bite to eat. 

That plan was ruined immediately as they turned to face about a dozen Penetrators, Chris and William at the front. 

“Well look who it is,” Chris drawled, a smirk on his face as he eyed Isak who was steadfastly ignoring all their gazes. 

Jonas cleared his throat and spoke up. “We don't want any trouble.” Laughter was heard from all except William who was observing Isak who still hadn't looked at any of them. 

“Neither do we, man.”

They all shared a stiff nod before the huge group dispersed leaving William alone with the guys. 

“Isak.”

Surprisingly it was Magnus who spoke up. “Dude leave him alone.”

William glared at him before approaching Isak who moved back a couple steps. 

“Don't.”

William looked at the guys, especially Jonas who was clenching his fists then rolled his eyes. 

“Fine.” He walked a bit closer to Isak who backed away again and bent his head forward. 

“We Will talk about this.” With that said, he pulled back and walked away from them leaving the guys to look at his retreating back. 

Isak breathed a sigh of relief and tried to calm his racing heart rather unsuccessfully. 

“Dude, what the fuck was that about?” Mahdi asked, confusion evident on his face.

Isak sighed at that but answered. “I broke up with him.”

Raised eyebrows and gapes (Yes gapes) of surprise met his words. 

“Fuck.”

‘Tell me about it,’ He thought exasperatedly.  
… 

Throughout the week, Isak managed to avoid William a total number of zero times. 

For fucks sake. 

Wherever he was, it was either Chris or William that he ran into but… 

It also wasn't that bad because he always got saved by the guy who he first bumped into. His name? 

Even Bech Naesheim. 

Isak wished that he could say that he had a crush on Even which he did but he really wasn't that over William and he'd hate to use Even as a rebound. 

The guy was hot, funny and smart, what else would anyone want? 

Oh let's see, how about, handsome, a major douchebag, selfish and let's not forget aggressively possessive. 

I'm sure everyone knows who we're talking about and which one Isak is in love with. 

Sigh… 

The upside is that now he has another friend but the downside was that Even really was too hot for his own good. He flirted all over the place but he's one of those hot and cold guys. 

Isak thanked heavens that he was still stuck up on William otherwise he would probably try and date Even and that would backfire as he found out that Even had a girlfriend called Sonja. 

Isak did not like her one bit. 

She was a total control freak but it really wasn't none of Isak’s business. 

During the week, he had that unavoidable talk with Jonas who was a great listener and solid advice giver. 

His advice was. 

“Since both of you are still stuck up on one another, evidenced by William's obvious stalking and you not wanting to move on, make the fucker jealous. Make him so jealous that he actually does something at school. 

If he goes into a rage and stakes his claim then it's all good, but, if he doesn't do anything then i guess his feelings about you weren't that strong to ignore what anyone says. Come on, man, we both know that William doesn't give a fuck what anyone at school thinks, but i bet he does give a fuck about his reputation. He's a known culprit for being promiscuous and that's more familiar than a serious relationship. ”

“He's fucking afraid of coming out of his comfort zone, man.”

Isak really wasn't sure about that but then Jonas convinced him with three words. 

“Chris fucking Schistad.”

Now that he thought about it he swore that he should hit himself on the head. Chris and William started the Penetrators so of course they had to maintain a certain reputation. 

William was already known as untouchable and everyone wanted a piece of him, believe him, he was surprised when the guy set his sights on him even before he came to Nissen. All the Penetrators weren't known for serious relationships, well, Chris was with some chick named Iben who he was obviously fucking around on. 

If they didn't hide their relationship then there would pretty much be an uproar of jealous girls all trying to murder Isak for stealing their ‘man’ and the group members won't give a fuck so the real problem was William's friendship with Chris. 

Fuck. 

As much as he sorta figured out why William didn't want anyone to know about them, there was no way that he was gonna take him back unless their relationship was public. He wasn't ashamed of being gay and he wasn't about to start now because he was with a popular guy. 

William needed to get his priorities in order if he wants him back. 

Isak groaned as his phone began ringing. He was enjoying himself as Linn and Eskild weren't home. If there was one thing Isak missed, it was the Sex. William was very fucking thorough, leaving him aching for hours or even days. 

William had bought him a dildo a couple months ago to stretch himself with and for when they couldn't meet and as embarrassed as he was about using it the first time, that embarrassment soon left after he tried it out. 

It was exactly the same size as William, Long and thick as fuck. Isak always accused him of having his dick replicated or whatever the word is and William always denied it. 

The fucking veins on it were even the same place! Did William really take him for an idiot. The guy was too fucking jealous and possessive to give him a dildo that might’ve been based off of someone else's cock. 

Now, back to the present. 

He was currently riding the dildo on the floor when his phone rang. 

He frowned in anger then grabbed the phone off his bed and answered it, not looking at the caller Id. 

“What?!”

Chuckling met his words and Isak blushed as he recognised the voice of Even. 

“Woah, someone's in a prissy mood.”

Despite it being Even who called, Isak still wanted to orgasm and so the frown was still on his face. 

“Sorry, dude, but I'm kinda busy right now. I can call you back later,” He muttered, clenching on the object which had him containing a groan. 

Even snorted at that. “Aww, and here I am hoping to hang out with you. You're very mean, Isak,” He mocked. 

Isak rolled his eyes at that. “Talk to you later, Even.”

Laughter met his words before he cut the call and placed his phone back on his bed. 

He breathed a sigh only relief then began slowly rolling his hips, closing his eyes from the pleasure. 

He started slowly bouncing up and down on the object before a moan tore it's way out his throat as he sped up his ministrations. 

Isak’s hips slammed up and down on the object, pushing it deeper inside his hole, not wanting to cum like that, he stopped bouncing to lay on his back and he placed his hand at the bottom of the object and began moving it inside his hole, pushing it deeper and hitting his prostate. 

“Fuck,” He moaned lowly, spreading his legs as he pounded his hole within an inch of his life. 

He really missed William's cock which always drilled him into the bed leaving his hole gaping from the size and brutal pounding. He groaned as the image appeared in his mind. 

“William,” He whined lowly, speeding up his ministrations until the dildo was practically unseeable as it slapped against his ass causing a wet, squelching sound to be heard. 

Isak sobbed as his prostate was pistoned at mercilessly and raised his hips to push the dildo deeper. 

Just as he was about to cum, the door to his bedroom opened and a familiar voice breathed his name. 

“Isak.”

He came with a cry of pleasure, his muscles clamping down on the dildo and convulsed on the object until Isak was sure that the pleasure was never-ending. 

He whimpered as his hole throbbed from the pounding and blacked out from the onslaught of pleasure. 

15 minutes later

Isak groaned and opened his eyes slowly, flinching when his hole clenched on the dildo still inside him. 

He bit his lip from the oversensitivity before his eyes widened when he remembered that someone had entered his room. He quickly sat up and his eyes immediately zeroed onto a pair or dark eyes watching him with lust. 

Despite the fact that the guy saw him dildoing himself, he wasn't as embarrassed because only one person had the key to the apartment and his bedroom. 

“I see you missed me.”

Isak rolled his eyes at him then laid back down, clenching on the dildo still buried inside him. 

“I couldn't get it out since you were clenching down on it and I didn't want to hurt you,” He continued. 

Isak snorted at that but continued staring at the ceiling. 

“Interesting choice of words.”

Deep sighing was heard before the man got up and approached the bed, climbing on top and coming to hover over Isak who was forced to look into his eyes. 

“I want to talk about us.”

“I don't believe there is an ‘us’ anymore,” He shot back, gasping when William's hand snaked towards his ass and tenderly pulled the dildo out of his unclenching hole. 

“Hmm, you had an anal orgasm,” William murmured as he looked at the dildo covered in Isak’s juices. 

Isak blushed at that… He then gaped as William cleaned the dildo off with his fingers before pushing all the cream back into his sensitive hole causing him to gasp at the sensation. 

“Can't let all that cream go to waste.”

That was his explanation. Isak glared at him then pushed his hand away from where it was resting on his right butt cheek.

Isak sighed and slowly sat up, his back against the headboard with his legs crossed in a relaxed lotus style. 

“Why now?” He started, looking at William with tired eyes. “You've had a whole week and not even a text or a call. Why is today any different?”

William let out a deep sigh and looked him in the eye… “Look… Isak… Fuck… I'm just gonna go ahead and say it.” Isak was very surprised at how nervous William was, it was a first for him and he would cherish the Fuck out of it. It's not everyday to see the normally overconfident man nervous. 

“I made a mistake… and I realise how stupid I was if I lost you trying to please others.”

“What? What do you mean by that?” He asked, looking at William in shock. 

He looked… so vulnerable. 

William sighed and moved closer to Isak. “I've been such an asshole to you, Isak and it took Chris and that blond guy to make me realise that you mean so much to me. “ He looked into Isak’s surprised eyed and gave him a barely there smile. 

“Chris wanted you and I later found out that that blond guy wanted you too. “

Isak’s eyes widened but he let William continue. “ Chris told me that he liked you and I fucking snapped.” He snorted at that and combed a hand through his hair. 

“I almost beat the fuck out of him before I realised that he didn't know about us… I know that it's my fault for that. I guess… I never really took your feelings into consideration. I just thought that you agreed with everything I did and I guess I wasn't used to you speaking out against my decisions.”

“But-” He was quickly cut off by William's raised hand. “I'm not talking about those little fights we had about telling everyone.”

Isak hummed then nodded for him to consider. 

“I told the guys, especially Chris everything and they were all cool with it except Chris.” Isak’s heart thumped loudly in his chest and he let out a shaky breath at that which William noticed. “No, it's not like that,” He soothed, caressing Isak’s cheek until he calmed down. 

“He was pretty angry that I kept it from him for seven months but he sorta understood that I really wasn't ready for anyone to know. I know you must think that it's because of Chris or even leaving my comfort zone or whatever but it really isn't.”

Well… Since that talk with Jonas, that was what he believed and now he's hearing that Jonas was wrong. That's a first, haha. 

“I understand if anyone would think that but it's actually about my parents,” He continued, gauging Isak’s reaction keenly. 

Isak scowled at that. He hated William's parents with a passion. You would think that it's because they want to make him feel unwelcome… which is actually true. Every Time Isak visited William, his parents always found a way to make him feel bad about himself by comparing him to William's so called Exes. His mother always invited said Exes whenever she knew he was coming over. 

“Dad threatened to disinherit me from the family business if our relationship continued and I… I didn't want to lose you or my future job and that's why I hid our relationship.”

Isak bit his lip to keep the tears from falling, William's parents hated him that much? His parents already know about them and accepted them. He knew that it wasn't the fact of him being a guy but him being… a nobody. 

William sighed and wrapped his arm around Isak after he copied his position against the headboard. 

“I was acting like a complete asshole to you and I'm… Sorry,” He muttered. “I made you feel like I was ashamed of you and I'm Sorry for that. I know you may think that a week shouldn't be enough to realise this but in my opinion, it should've have taken so long. You mean the world to me and I'm sorry I funked it up.”

Isak bit his lip and laid his head on William's shoulder. “Yeah?”

A snort of laughter left William and he kissed Isak’s curls. “Yeah… But, what really decided it for me was when I realised that that new kid Bech Naesheim looked to be interested in you despite having a fucking girlfriend and there was no way I was gonna let you be taken from me.”

Isak tried to contain a smile but failed miserably. 

“This is so fucking weird. I've never acted this way but what can I say? I'll do anything to not lose you.”

“Oh yeah?” He murmured, pulling away from William who gave him a nod. 

“School on Monday, both of us,” He said, motioning towards them both. 

William snorted and nodded. “Yeah, I figured.”

Isak smiled then moved forward; he tenderly caressed William's strong jawline before moving closer and connecting their lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. 

Isak could weep at the way William took control of the kiss and he surrendered wholeheartedly. 

It was a couple seconds later that they pulled away to stare into each other's eyes. 

As they stared into each other's eyes, Isak could help the way that his chest swelled with emotion, the way his lips tingled pleasantly from the kiss or the way that he felt like crying at the range of emotion visible in William's eyes. 

He could help it when he said those words. The words which would drastically change the direction of their relationship whether it be good or bad. He couldn't lie to himself by saying that he just discovered that he felt this way. He already knew in his heart that it didn't take that long to fall for William and that as when he realised that despite the negative aspects of William's personality that there were also the good ones. 

As much as William was a selfish asshole, he was also very tender with Isak and he always looked out for him. Despite the fact that William was aware that he was handsome, he never tried to get Isak to date him based off of looks and popularity. He was jealous and possessive but he never tried to make Isak feel as if he was his property. William had a fun side, he had a caring side and most of all Isak could say that every intimate interaction between them has been filled with passion and love. 

That was the reason why he wasn't so afraid when he said these words. 

“I love you.”

Silence met his words for some seconds and William wet his lips and gave him a small smile. 

Isak could practically hear the thumping of his heart and he was sure that William could too. 

“I've always tried to deny that I felt the same way for you because I was scared. We hadn't been dating for that long when I began feeling this way and you know that when I'm uncomfortable, I ignore the problem for a long time before accepting it.”

Isak bit his lip as he listened to his explanation. “Yeah, I know.”

William pulled him back towards his body until their foreheads were touching and their eyes met one another's. 

William huffed out a smile as he looked into Isak’s eyes. 

“As much as I tried to deny how I felt about you, I can't keep hurting you Isak. I refuse to lose you and if being honest about my feelings show you how much you mean to me then I'm all for it.”

Isak waited with bated breath as William's eyes didn't stray from his and only continued to stare at him head on. 

“I love you too, Isak Valtersen.”

And Isak could cry at finally hearing those three words that he thought that he'd never hear so he did. 

Tears fell from Isak’s eyes and he wasn't embarrassed because he knew that William would always be there to wipe his tears.

“You are my world and I'd be damned if I lost you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ah ha! Finally finished! I guess some people would've like a Sexual scene but the story did not want to be finished that way. Crazy talk I know. Hope you enjoyed nonetheless.


End file.
